The Lady's Son
by DruidOfPeace
Summary: Jayrin, the young prince of Theramore. Son of Lady Jaina Proudmoore. He doesn't know it, but the fate of the world may lie in his hands.


Jayrin cleaned the blood off his sword on a dead orc's clothing. He knew as Lord-to-be of Theramore he had to be able to fight and to lead his soldiers into battle. But, he would never have the same effect with words as his mother, Lady Jaina Proudmoore. She was always so smooth, so intricate with her words. It amazed him at how she seemed to never ever fight, unlike her male counterparts.

Even when he was younger, she would have him attend meetings with her with diplomats and even the nobles of Theramore. When young Prince Anduin was around, who was three years younger than Jayrin would sit in on the meetings, she seemed more attentive to Anduin, then him. More concerned about the Prince, then her own son. It irked Jayrin when she compared him to Anduin. Always wishing he could as decisive with his words, and not his actions, like his Uncle Varian.

Whenever Jayrin traveled to Stormwind City, he always felt more at ease in the room full of commanders and the talks of battle. Jayrin was to leave for Stormwind as soon as he returned from this skirmish with the Horde. His commanding officer rode up to him.

"Prince Jayrin. Your mother is requesting your presence immediately back at Theramore. You are to waste no time." Jayrin nodded as he sheathed his sword. He climbed onto his horse and began to gallop towards the walls of Theramore.

The citadel was bustling with activity. Everyone was working, ever since the new highway was finished supplies to the Alliance front was needed more since Stormwind forces were fighting with the Horde in the Southern Barrens. Jayrin was forbidden to travel towards the fighting, his mother would not allow it. He one time did sneak off one night to the frontlines, only to be sent back the minute he was found. When he returned home his mother was furious. Jayrin hated when he was babied, especially once he figured out who his father was.

The diabolical king. The man who killed countless, and then raised them as his own, Arthas. Whenever he went past people, they would stare at him a bit too long. Not that he was the Lady's son, but that he was the spawn of the horrific abomination that was once the Lich King. Jayrin had inherited his mother's hair and eyes, but he had his father's personality.

Jayrin handed the reigns of his horse to the stable boy as he traversed up the tower, and towards his mother's study. Jayrin could hear talking coming from the halfway open door. Other noblemen were inside, speaking in hushed tones.

"This concerns him, my lady. If you keep him under the shadows any longer it could cause more harm then good." He heard his mother respond, "That is only speculation. I have reports that such an action will not occur. Besides, I know what's best."

Jayrin strode backward from the door and exited the tower. He knew what that was about, his mother trying to keep more of a hold on him. He went to the dock, and went straight towards his ship that was to take him to Stormwind Harbor.

"Captain. Are my belongings and men on the ship ready to departure?"

The captain of the ship, a man in his middle years with a graying beard came up to him, "Yes milord, just waitin' for the command to leave."

"Command given, captain. It'd be best if we left right away."

The captain nodded, "Aye, aye sir!"

Immediately the crew began readying the ship for departure. Jayrin made his way to his cabin. He took off all his armor and placed it on the wooden dummy. He took off his sword and laid it down on the table, not thinking he would need it on this voyage. Dressed in more civilian attire, Jayrin made his way to the upper deck.

The aroma of the ocean filled Jayrin's nostrils. He loved the smell and taste of the sea air. If he could, he would be on a boat traversing the long, unconquerable sea for the rest of his life. Out and about away from the stress and hardships of his office and title. Jayrin leaned over the railing of the ship, only to be pulled back and thrown overboard.


End file.
